soldierfront2fandomcom-20200213-history
How to kick ass in slaughter!
'The starting-' First off, we all need to understand one thing there is no point limit in this game mode, meaning you can score as much as you want in 4/5/6 minutes, but the opponent can do the same too so be careful. Also the sides (Humans and Aliens) change after 4/5/6 minutes. Also Team Balance is always on so being the host does not matter much as in other modes where you could get a kick *** team for yourself and leave the opponent with newbies and noobs. All I am saying is be careful and learn to cooperate with everyone. :D Want the side of Humans/Aliens badly and didn't get what you wished for? Do not take it seriously or get mad at the host or the game! You and me and everyone else cannot control it thanks to the team balance! Each side has its own advantage (which i will explain later) so play with what you have and as I said before the sides (Humans and Aliens) change after 4/5/6 minutes so you will get the side you want anyway. The game- Now you have learnt what this mode is about you are ready to play it!! Now in this mode you have a variety of strategies which I am explaining below which can give you the edge in the competition. Side of the humans- I am displaying this first because people are at the most trouble when playing in this side and want help. So first of all analyse your opponents. Most of them will be pros being higher than 2ND lieutenant but that does not matter much if they are new in this mode they will get their butt kicked because this is a whole different thing. Be careful with Majors though coz they must be experienced in this mode. Now if you done being careful here comes the awful part you will be fighting Xanthids, which are not mindless but are being controlled by humans. Yikes!! If you have ever played Xanthid mode or Hero mode then you must remember having survived the blasts of Crawlers and toxins of Libertines and fangs of the Rippers because you had health way more than 100 in survival and also having the option to restore health, but now, the tables are turned we have normal 100 health and those Xanthids have more and no health restores. But we can respawn quickly like in team death matches so its kind of fair. Dealing with those aliens- Now take a look at your opponent team but you may die just after you look or may not look at all (The Ripper is invisible BOOOOOO!!). If the enemy has mostly these Xanthids do as follows- 1.Ripper- It is fairly common because it is deadly. Well it is invisible while walking, has 350 health, has huge 1 Hit Kill fangs and claws, can restore health and can leap ridiculous heights and lengths so it is a common choice after all but.... you can see it slightly even while it is walking so try to shoot and kill it but it is much faster than you even while walking and ridiculously out speeds you while running and leaps so it becomes difficult to shoot him before it kills you. The only method is to form groups in a place with wide areas and few accesses (like in corner of maps and everybody shoots him. Other way is to get in a very high area of the map and shoot him from above where he cannot jump to get to you. 2.Stunners- These pesky little things are a live grenade 'and are not to be underestimated. They have a option of dash enabling them to out speed a ripper for a short time. When you group up to defeat rippers these will come dashing towards you and due to small size make it difficult for you to shoot them and then boom they will get SPLASH kill (when in sabotage the bombs explode and defending teams get hit by it and get killed by explosion that is SPLASH kill. And exploding cars too) and eliminate the whole group. But they are quite weak so a soloist can kill him by moving backwards and shooting. If they explode without a target it is sucide for them. 3.'Libertines- These big scorpions can shoot poison and take half your health and even full if direct hit and also have 400 health making them bad ass but they are very slow. The shots they fire are also slow and you can dodge them but he can increase his fire rate shortly by pressing right click. OK so you can kill them whatever way you like in close range and long range too they are a easy target, they are like sloppy snipers so they are used when you get somewhere high killing rippers and stunners and they shoot poison and kill you. They usually try to hide but can't due to ther size so they are an easy target 4.Mixture- Different baddies in equal amounts? Only way is to split up and massacre!!'''OK so one person can kill a libertine easily or a Stunner (rarely) or injure a ripper so you are all good. Libertines are as good as dead if they meet another person after killing one (the victim must at least have injured him) and the same for rippers coz they are Killed after killing 3-4 persons due to constant injury even with healing powers. The problem is Stunners coz if the kill a person in their suicidal blast it will not count as their death and they will respawn. So 2 person should stick together to kill one easily just in case one is a noob not good enough. So with this you will be able to score some good points if not win in the human side. Good luck and turn off the speakers if you are scared by the screams of aliens OKAY!!!. Humans here we come!! Now a very much awaited part playing as Xanthids. First know your weaknesses you might have speed but not range, have range but no speed or have a high risk of suicide and other factors. Now the game play is- '''1.Ripper-This is the most popular choice of all so a tip when you walk you are not fully invisible!! You can be seen a bit!! Shocking but true as a Ripper cannot be perfect. Walking and got a bullet spray starting on you, and health dropping? Don't worry If there is 1 person, just jump towards him even if he is on their other side of the map and you can reach him in about 10 good jumps! Surprising huh the ripper is just so powerful and also when you have lost health right click to restore it by 20 or 30 but do this in a safe place. But do not get too full of yourself because a group of humans can kill you in seconds and once they see you, going invisible wont help a bit except slowing you down, so going with a few creepy crawlers will not harm but help a lot. Yes a hit will kill them but you will get only a cut above like a gryphon so don't expect a lot of badges. 2.Crawler-This is the best support system to go in line with rippers OK so go near a group of fu**ing campers and blast their a**holes. And do not forget to dash with right click, it will be a little unstable due to high speed but hey its fast! Dashing will prevent some of the bullets but not all so be zig zag and jump and explode as loud as you can. But keep an eye out for those at height and climb stairs and do not get scared if they shoot you you can explode at their faces coz just 1 or 2 pieces of lead will not kill you. '''3. Libertine- Nothing much to say just be a sniper and hide and when you find a target right click and turn on adrenaline and shoot as much shots as you can '''and stay away from humans! Repeat STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS BECAUSE THEY CAN RIP YOU APART BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN TOUCH THEM. My advice use it only in dire situations. Now you are good to go and remember a little diversity between the Xanthids will not do any harm. CHOMP THOSE HUMANS OUT!